Undisclosed Desires
by chelseatygers
Summary: On spring break, Inuyasha walks into a mysterious antiques shop and ends up having his wishes granted.


**Note: Guys, Shot Week is full of reject stories. They're rejects for a reason. I get disgusted by my own writing a lot too, more than you could be since I'm the one who made it. I wouldn't necessarily read what I write, and please keep that in mind. This story is another gross one, and it doesn't have a happy ending (at least not from my point of view). It was partially inspired by this absolutely horrific story my grandmother told me about her time as a teacher in charge of sixty six-year-old boys way back in the 50's.**

**Although I do get very descriptive, it's only with the intention of shocking people. I've been reading a lot of splatterpunk and bizarro lately where before I preferred fairy tales and fantasy and now my writing's all weird and different from how it used to be with this new inspiration. I've just gotta get the weird stuff out of my system. I don't want you to like the bad things I write, okay? Well, unless you like it in the way people like horror movies and junk, not caring for the gratuitous violence but instead the reactions it inspires in yourself. We cool?**

"Spring break, bitch!" Koga yelled, smashing his empty beer can on his already bruised head before stumbling dazedly, falling to the ground, and belching. "Spring…braaaaaahk…"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and left his friend where he lay on his hotel room balcony. It was warm outside although it was past midnight, something he was sick of having grown up in a Mediterranean climate. Mexico was just like home, only the people spoke a different language, their culture intrigued him, the food was better, and the attitude were generally nicer.

He couldn't wait to get back home. The place was weird.

Although he and his family weren't very close, he was more comfortable around them. After his happy, normal childhood, everything changed and they were no longer a tight-knit family unit. He was a fuck-up. The black sheep. Unwanted. All because—

But he wouldn't think about that. Not now. He was going to have a good time on this vacation and not think about anything important.

Kikyo, the love of his life, had decided she wasn't interested in a long-term relationship any longer. They were in their senior year of college, on the verge of graduation, and they had been together since freshman orientation. She wanted to experience university life the way she had always seen it portrayed in movies: going to wild parties, having casual sexual encounters, maybe hooking up with a girl or two, professors as well. He couldn't exactly fault her for that. It wasn't like he had been the best boyfriend. He had maybe attempted to be faithful a total of four times in their relationship, each instance not lasting longer than a week. Still, Inuyasha always felt terrible whenever he cheated on Kikyo. He did love her, and she was perfect. But he had wanted his own experience too, and he had decided to take it no matter what. It was just fate being cruel that he had found and dated wife material right away.

She was sweet. She was gentle. She was kind. Kikyo tried to understand even when she couldn't. His pain was her pain. Her heart was so sensitive and loving, and he had done nothing but crush it over and over and over again with his infidelity and lack of communication. Hell, she didn't really know anything important about him. He had never let her. The only thing that had attracted him to her was that she bore more than a passing resemblance to—

"No," he murmured to himself out loud. "Don't even think it."

Closing the door on his now snoring friend, he retreated from the room that smelled of piss and body odor and into the hotel hallway. Feeling far too restless and a little drunk, he decided to take a walk through the unfamiliar streets. The town was well-lit and full of tourists, so he wasn't too worried about his safety. There were more than a few other tourists out and about even at such a late hour, either slightly drunk like him or just still on a different schedule. He sighed, wondering not for the first time what he was going to do after he graduated in May. His professors had been very impressed with his performance and several had urged him to go onto get his Master's and then a Ph.D. Since his university was very small, he had developed a relationship with each professor and was seriously considering the idea since he trusted them. Inuyasha had never really wanted to teach, which was what they kept hinting at, but then again he had never really wanted to do anything except for that which he wasn't supposed to do. But again, he wouldn't think of that. It was always especially hard not to think of her when he had had alcohol, even if it was just a bit. Sometimes he thought he drank just as an excuse, just so he could see her face in his mind's eye for a split-second without his permission.

Aimlessly meandering through the narrow street, he stared at his reflection in the various darkened shop windows. There was something weird. He was so solo, so _alone_, and it didn't look right for him. He was not one of those people who could be confident by themselves, unperturbed by the looks thrown his way if he'd dine alone or watch a movie by himself. He liked to be alone most of the time, but only if he knew there was someone waiting for him, someone to come back to. But there wasn't anymore. She had shut him out. Inuyasha shook his head and moved on. He didn't even know which "she" he was so upset about anymore.

That was odd. A light came on in the store he had just began to move past. Or had it always been lit? His vision blurred a bit and then cleared. It looked like firelight. Interesting. He eyed the sticker sign on the window. "Naraku's Necessities". Was that someone's name? It didn't sound Spanish. Maybe it was one of those indigenous ones. A light, warm breeze stirred his hair, and he shivered as it cooled the sweat on his skin. For a minute there, it had felt like someone was breathing down his neck. The door to the shop creaked open a bit and he stared at it. The breeze hadn't been _that_ strong, had it? Maybe the door was just really lightweight. In any case, it was the only thing open that wasn't full of people, and since the only thing he wanted more than to not be alone was to not be around people, he decided to go inside.

The place was dimly lit with what looked like candles, but try as he might, Inuyasha could not find the source of the light. He figured there was some sort of concealed overhead lamps and he didn't dwell on it. What interested him even more was the plethora of junk in the place. It looked like someone had robbed every homeless person with a shopping cart and dumped the contents helter skelter about the store, some of it even carelessly on the floor. It also seemed as though _everything_ was for sale, even the carpets on the floors and the tables the junk rested on. He wondered if he'd be able to buy the cash register. He made a mental note to ask as soon as the salesperson wandered out of the bathroom or wherever.

Inuyasha was suddenly struck with an image of that stupid montage from The Little Mermaid. The place was filled with absolute junk, pure and simple. There were no prices anywhere. Was he in someone's home? He laughed at himself quietly. What kind of home had a sign on it? But still, there was something very off about the whole thing. Usually, antiques places at least made an effort to have their trash look nice. The stuff lying about wasn't even flea market quality.

"What do you want?"

Inuyasha turned around, startled. Something about the way the question was asked made him feel like it meant more than the words suggested. There was something hidden underneath them. Vowing never to try and keep up with Koga's drinking ever again, he recovered his composure and stared the man down. He was young, but not too young. Inuyasha couldn't seem to place his age. His hair was long and dark, curling in a greasy mass passed his shoulders. He didn't look like a native, and his English was accentless. His eyes were so dark it looked like they were all pupil. Weird. But hey, being ugly wasn't a crime.

"I don't think any of this junk is worth buying," he replied rudely. He felt a certain giddiness, like he could do anything and say anything and not care. It was as wonderful as it was frightening. He had never been scared of himself before.

The man smirked and spread his arms, never once taking his unreadable eyes from Inuyasha's. "None of these items can be bought. They are not for you. So I ask you again, boy, _what_ do you _want_?"

Inuyasha didn't say anything for a while, not knowing why he was taking the strange man so seriously. He wanted many things, most of which he dared not to even acknowledge. To graduate. To get a job. To move far away to a place that was exactly like home only without the things that made it home. To get Kikyo back. To be the person he wanted to be. To be without shame. To die.

The man continued as though Inuyasha had responded. "Ah. You are an interesting one. But are you sure?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Inuyasha said in exasperation, embarrassed that he was feeling so many things he shouldn't.

"So be it. Come with me."

The man, Naraku, he assumed, walked through a doorway he hadn't noticed before, pushing aside an emerald green curtain. Inuyasha followed, just because he didn't have anything better to do. Naraku walked down a narrow, dark hallway with only one door at the end, opening it and entering without checking to see if his rude patron was behind him. The room was lit by that same unidentifiable light source and empty save for a table in the middle with a single, tiny glass bottle on it filled with a clear red liquid that looked like cranberry juice.

The strange shopkeep picked up the bottle and carelessly tossed it to him. Inuyasha caught it, surprised at his reflexes.

"Drink. It will give you what you desire most, regardless of whether or not you know what it is or if it desires to be yours as well. It doesn't work permanently on non-material goods, however. The effects end after you get what you want from a person just the once."

Inuyasha snorted out a laugh before sobering completely. It was free, after all. If it was poisonous, that didn't matter. Nothing mattered now. And if, by some strange, far out, crazy chance it happened to be real? Good for him.

He opened the bottle and put it to his lips. The opening was so small, only one drop came out. It hit his tongue, making it tingle. It tasted like cherries and… springtime in a park?

"Salud," Naraku said, his voice sounding faint. "Though you already have that. In your body, anyway."

Inuyasha ignored him and took another drop.

"Dinero." His voice was even fainter now.

Inuyasha was a little confused. Wasn't that "salud, dinero, amor" thing just for sneezing? And he had never heard it used in Mexico. They pretty much just said "salud". He decided he didn't care and took another drop.

"Amor."

The last bit of sweetness was absorbed and then everything went dark.

**O/\o/\O**

"Inuyasha!" his mother crowed, greeting him with a kiss to the air beside his cheek.

He rolled his eyes. She hadn't actually touched him since middle school. At least she seemed genuinely happy to see him, which he couldn't honestly say he'd noticed in years.

"Don't crowd the boy, Izayoi," his father said in his rumbling voice. "Let him in. He hasn't been home in God knows how long."

Izayoi stepped aside and Inuyasha stuck his hand out for his father to shake, as was routine. Toga shook it, his hand still cold and slightly damp from the beer he had been holding.

"Good to have you back, son," his father said, putting an arm around his wife. "Sorry we couldn't make it to graduation, but your sister was ill."

"It's okay," he mumbled. His university was only a half hour away, so they could have come if they really wanted to. Then again, he could have come home to visit from time to time if he had really wanted to. So they were even.

"You got a place to stay yet?" Both his parents looked at him with inquiring eyes.

"I'm only gonna be here a month tops."

They glanced at each other and then back at him, false smiles on their faces.

"Well, the grill's out back. The neighbors are here for your welcome home party."

Inuyasha sighed and trudged forward. His parents stayed behind, no doubt to engage in a heated, whispered conversation about what to do with him. It wasn't like he _wanted_ to be back here. It was just that everything had gone to shit after he came back from spring break. He had gotten into a car accident and he had been found at fault even though he had been parked at the time. His boss had fired him from his mostly okay job as a part-time secretary. The official reason was "lack of productivity", which translated into "my sister's kid needs an income". He had barely been able to pay his bills with what money he had saved, and now he was here, back home. Inuyasha fully intended not to stay for more than a month as he had said, and that was stretching it.

Dumping his bags in the living room, he turned into the kitchen, hoping there was some soda in there or something. His father preferred a certain brew that tasted like urine, so he was very dry when at home unless he bought his own, which he couldn't anymore.

"I-Inuyasha!"

He made startled eye contact with his kid sister, Kagome, who gasped and dropped the pyrex pan of cake she had been holding. It shattered as it hit the floor, scattering every which way, some pieces skittering towards his feet.

"W-welcome home," she whispered, her face red. "I'm sorry."

Inuyasha closed the fridge and sighed. Welcome home, indeed. He crouched down to help her gather the pieces of glass and cake.

"Did you make this all by yourself?" he asked.

"Yeah."

Together, they dumped the ruined cake into the trash, neither of them managing to stab themselves with any of the tiny pieces, which was truly an amazing accomplishment for Kagome. He looked to her and smiled without meaning to, feeling his eyes and expression softening. There was nothing he could do to stop it. He always got like this with her.

"Inuyasha," she whispered, her eyes widening when he stepped closer to her. "I don't—"

"Everything okay in here?" Toga asked, glaring at the both of them.

"Yeah, yeah," Kagome said, her voice too high. "Only I broke the cake. Sorry, daddy."

Their father just rolled his eyes and walked out to the backyard, used to his daughter's clumsiness, their mother sending them a glance and following.

"Are you better now?" he asked, not yet wanting to face the neighbors and friends in the backyard.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, distractedly biting her bottom lip and wiping her palms on the front of her apron.

"Dad said you were sick so you guys couldn't come to the ceremony on Friday."

Her blue eyes were confused, and she stared at him, momentarily forgetting her shyness. "Mama told me you didn't want us to show up and embarrass you."

Inuyasha sighed again. Same old, same old. "Whatever. Let's go out before they come in and make us." Reluctantly, he headed to the open sliding glass door, the smell of burning hot dogs making him want to vomit.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said, her voice again high and shaky. He turned around, wondering if she wanted him to take out a bowl of potato salad or something that was far too heavy for her and her practically non-existent upper body strength. He almost rolled his eyes, remembering at the last moment how emotionally sensitive she was. He wouldn't comment on her weakness since waterworks were the last thing he wanted right now. The look on her face was stricken, and she was sweating, which he thought to be more than a little strange. She licked her lips, her eyes roving his face before she opened her mouth again to speak in her soft, musical voice. "I… I missed you."

Well. That was surprising. "I, uh, thanks?"

Inuyasha turned around before he could see the crestfallen look on her face. Why did he have to get stuck with such a baby for a little sister? Kikyo never cried. She was very good at controlling her emotions, very strong. Sometimes he had wished she was a bit more traditionally feminine, but it didn't really matter. It didn't.

"Master Taisho!" shouted the already drunk Myoga, an old friend of his father's. The portly, balding man insisted on using the outdated title for unmarried males, thinking it was funny, even though Inuyasha had told him to stop years ago. "Twenty-one and counting. You're looking very well. I'm sure university life kept you very, er, _active_."

The embarrassed young man faked a laugh that sounded pathetic even to himself. "Well, I was on the water polo team, so yes."

"My son Hojo is on his high school's water polo team. Come on and give him some tips!"

Inuyasha suddenly noticed the tall, somewhat gangly boy standing beside Myoga and stuck out his hand for a shake, leaving it there when the kid just kept staring not quite at him, a dreamy expression on his face. For a moment, he wondered if he had had a few too many concussions or something that scrambled his brains. Confused, he turned around, trying to see what the boy was so intent on. There, through the window of the kitchen, was Kagome, plainly visible. There was a soft smile on her face and her long, black, wavy hair seemed to move and shimmer around her. She was frosting cupcakes, her slender, delicate hands squeezing the bag and releasing, squeezing and releasing. She looked so domestic, a pink apron over her lavender sundress. An image came to him of her, in a different kitchen but doing the same thing, only a little older and pregnant. Closing his eyes shut tight and taking a deep breath before opening them again, he turned back to Myoga and his son.

Myoga smiled at him knowingly. "Hojo here is absolutely crazy about your little sister. His mother found a picture of her in his uniform pants pocket the other day when she was doing laundry, and—"

"Dad!" Hojo butted in, his eyes wide and his face scarlet.

The man just laughed. "—And on the back was written 'Kagome Taisho, love of my life and fire of my loins. If I do not taste thy sweet lips once, I shall truly perish. For what is life without thee? Naught but suffering and sorrow. Pray, angel, hasten to mine side and relieve this agony that is but the absence of thy favor.'"

Inuyasha didn't laugh with him, sympathizing with the boy who stomped off to the other end of the backyard. The writing was unoriginal and honestly completely embarrassing. Also long. The kid must have super tiny penmanship. And why had Myoga memorized it? He was suddenly grateful his own father had never really taken a huge amount of interest in him. Loving parents came with a price. Sighing, he watched Myoga stagger back to his son and laughingly demand that he stop being such a wimp. Kagome came out briefly only to place the last-minute cupcakes on the table and promptly scurried back inside. What had she gotten all dressed up for if she was just going to stay in the goddamn house?

The party was long and Inuyasha polited his way throughout the entire thing, pleasantly joking and responding to questions when all he really wanted to do was sleep. It had been a long day and he needed to rest. Finally, sometime around midnight, the last of the guests, which of course was Myoga, was dragged away and he was alone at last, his family snug inside the house. Now that there was no one else around, the backyard was a beautiful, magical place. The air smelled lovely and was as refreshing as a cool glass of water. The stars and moon lit the landscape and the old swing set was like the ruins of an ancient temple, the trees beautiful and foreboding in a German fairy tale way. He sat down at the base of his favorite one and slowly drifted off.

Someone was touching him, running a hand through his hair. A single finger trailing down his cheek, circling his lips, testing their softness. It lingered on his bottom lip, and he swam his way to consciousness, something that was surprisingly difficult.

"Kagome?" he mumbled before opening his eyes. It was her, kneeling in front of him. He had been right. "What are you doing?"

She jerked her hand back. "I-I was just t-trying to get you to wake up."

Inuyasha sat up straighter. She wasn't wearing her apron and her shoulders were bare, pale and glowing in the moonlight.

"Do you like Hojo?" he asked abruptly, not sure why.

"Who?" she had a blank, distracted look on her face. Her eyes were on his lips.

"Myoga's son. You guys go to the same school. He's on the water polo team." Was she lying to him? He narrowed his eyes at her. No guy could become so obsessed with a girl and not have her know who he was. It wasn't like Kagome was a goddamn celebrity or something.

"Oh, him." Her tongue darted out and she wetted her lips. "Um, he's okay, I guess. Kind of weird."

"So do you like him?"

She shrugged. "I don't dislike him."

"Kagome, Inuyasha!" their mother called from the door. "Come inside and go to bed. Just because it's summer break doesn't mean you two can do whatever you like. Keeping a schedule is important!"

Inuyasha got up first, reaching down a hand to help Kagome to her feet. She was so light he could have dragged her up without any help, just as she had been when she was little. A warm feeling entered his gut and he concentrated on pushing it away. She didn't let go of his hand. Why the hell wasn't she letting go of his hand?! Izayoi stared them down once they got inside, eyeing the grass stains on Kagome's knees.

"I knelt down to wake him up," Kagome explained without being prompted. "That's it."

Izayoi nodded, more relaxed but still suspicious. She left them without another word to join her husband in their room for a bit of late night television and perhaps some snuggling.

"I really missed you, Inuyasha," Kagome said, squeezing his hand. He tried to tug it away but she wouldn't let him. Her blue eyes were studying him, making him feel uneasy. "You seem so different. There's been a change in you."

"I don't know about that," he muttered. "I'm kind of tired. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Inuyasha," she whispered, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. In shock, he stood there, rigid and still. She watched him for a few heartbeats before going upstairs and to her room.

The minute he heard her door close, he ran up the stairs as quietly as he could, stumbling a few times. Shutting the door to his room, which was now little more than a storage room that just happened to have a bed in it, he strode to his bed and flopped down on it, not bothering to turn on the lights. Why was Kagome acting this way? Years of hardly speaking, of going away to her friend's house whenever he stopped by, and now this? He touched his face, the spot where he could still feel her lips. She had been so damned close to him, so warm and soft and _right there_. And she said _he_ had changed? What the hell had happened to _her_?

Even though he had been exhausted before that last bit of interaction with Kagome, he stayed awake until dawn, then briefly dozed off.

**O/\o/\O**

Breakfast was awkward. That was to be expected, though. His father, already tired of his presence, glared at him over his cup of coffee before leaving for work. His mother had her own life now that didn't revolve around her family, and after making sure they were all eating, left for a jazzercise class and lunch with her friends. Kagome stirred her cereal until it was soggy, her eyes hardly ever leaving him. He wanted to snap at her, ask her what she was looking at, be mean. But seeing her cry (and she _would_ cry, no doubt about it) would make everything worse.

"What are you doing today?" she asked as he washed his dish, sounding half-asleep.

"Gonna look for work," he grunted, bending over to put his plate in the dish washer.

"Can I come?"

"Don't you have friends to hang out with?"

"I promised Hojo I'd see a movie with him, but I can get out of it." She looked at him eagerly, her eyes appearing a few shades darker.

"That's kind of bitchy," he remarked. It was also completely unlike her. She might have been oblivious to the kid's feelings, but she had always gone out of her way to be nice to everyone before. Unless that person was her brother. She preferred to act like he didn't even fucking exist.

"It's not every day my big brother comes home to stay," she said, rising to her feet. Her eyes pleaded with him, but he wasn't ready to give in.

"I don't know…" he started. He didn't want to let her down, but it would be more practical to go by himself.

Suddenly, she was on him, her arms around him, her face pressed to his shoulder. Was she hugging him? She hadn't done that since she was in grade school. Inuyasha could barely breathe. Was that perfume, shampoo, or just her?

"Please? I want to know you better. I want to be with you."

He pushed Kagome away from him. She didn't seem to be at all put off and merely continued to stare at his face but not in his eyes with that weird look she'd had ever since he got back.

"Fine, but don't bug me. I'm leaving now."

She nodded. "Just let me get dressed."

Without his permission, his eyes traced her form, taking in the long legs covered by nothing other than the form-fitting pink tank top that went to the tops of her thighs and just below her underwear, so really not covered at all. She wasn't wearing a bra, and her nipples could be discerned through the thin fabric throughout breakfast. When had she started dressing like that? Even if it was just in the house, it was inappropriate. Her white panties were visible as she turned to go upstairs, clinging to every curve, semi-transparent.

It was going to be another long day.

Impatiently, he waited for her to hurry up. Kikyo had always taken a rather long time, one of her only flaws, minor though it was. Kagome was out quicker than he expected, in a tiny pleated skirt and thin sweater. He groaned aloud and almost demanded that she change, but thought better of it. He was already behind schedule as it was, and who knew how long it would take her to decide on another outfit. There was also the chance that she'd become hurt by his words and end up crying, which was the last thing he needed at this point.

They didn't talk as they walked out of the neighborhood and to the main street. Somewhere along the way, Kagome had managed to lock arms with him, pressing her side against his, trying her best to walk quickly even though her legs were obviously much too short to hope to equal his stride.

"Do you have interviews already set up?" she inquired.

"Nah," he mumbled, keeping a tight grip on her as they crossed the street. "I'm just heading out to see what places are new, what places are gone. Those kinds of things. I'll pick up applications as I go along."

"So you're gonna do a part-time thing, then?" Either he was imagining it, or she somehow figured out how to sound both excited and disapproving at once.

"Yeah. I might go back to school, might not. I'm gonna take whatever I can get in the meantime."

She nodded her dark head and appeared to be trying to match her steps to his, something she had often done as a child. He smiled, feeling better than he had in years. They came to a liquor store at the end of the block, a respectable one frequented by hipsters with their parents' credit cards. It was made of rock and had ivy clinging to it, a small, hand-written "Help Wanted" sign taped inconspicuously in the window. All in all, not a bad-looking place to work.

"Wait outside," he said, not at all surprised when she ignored him and walked in anyway.

The Korean guy behind the counter turned away from the soccer game on TV to glare at them. Saying nothing, he gestured toward a stack of papers on the counter next to a display of male enhancement potions. Looking at them, they appeared to be job applications, like he had come in for, but the writing on them was all Korean. Inuyasha looked back up at the man, who appeared to be waiting for him to leave. Sighing, he turned around, knowing he'd get nowhere.

Kagome was leaning against a lottery ticket machine that he hadn't noticed before. Bright red and only possessing one button which dispensed one kind of ticket, he had never seen another like it. While he had never been one for lottery tickets before, thinking them mere traps for poor people, he felt drawn to the contraption. Slowly, he fed it the dollar bill it required, glancing at Kagome to see her staring at him, looking lost and dreamy again. No sooner than his dollar had disappeared into the slot than out popped a small paper ticket, completely red with bold, black letters saying "winner" on it.

"The fuck?" he muttered out loud.

"Congratulations!"

The older man who had been grumpily watching the soccer game was now nowhere to be seen, replaced by a man with black hair and black eyes, reminding him somewhat of the strange guy he had met during Spring break all those months ago.

"For what?" he asked, not bothering to be polite.

Vaulting over the counter, he stood uncomfortably close to him. "For winning! You've just won the biggest jackpot this state has ever seen!" Out of nowhere, he blew a handful of confetti in his face.

Sneezing, he replied, "Uh, what?"

"800 million bucks after taxes!" the man went on, more excited than he was, going on to do some weird disco-jig hybrid that made him feel extremely uncomfortable.

Inuyasha froze. He had thought it was just one of those dinky instant win machines, where you could win like thirty dollars at most. Turning back to Kagome to see if she was hearing what he was hearing, he saw her in the same place with that same look on her face, nodding along to what the man was saying, eyes slightly vacant.

"When do I get the money?" he asked, looking around to try and see the hidden cameras for what was undoubtedly the shittiest prank show ever.

"That's the best part! It's already in your bank account!" The man was now dancing around Kagome, who took no notice of him.

Snorting at how obviously impossible that was, he pulled out his phone and tapped on the app that took him to his bank account page. And there it was. Lots and lots of zeroes, only this time there was an eight in front of them. Still thinking it was a trick, he said, more than a little snarky, "I guess I can just buy a fucking house, then, right?"

The man stopped dancing and shrugged. "Do what you want, it's your money."

He laughed. "Stop fucking around with me, man. It wasn't even funny to start with."

He just shook his head. "I assure you that I am not fucking around, I have not possessed the proper parts for centuries."

"Uh, okay…" Trying to appear casual, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the hand and began to walk away quickly, breaking out into a run once he hit the parking lot.

"Guess you won't need that job after all!" Kagome said once they reached their house again, her hands against her knees as she leaned over, trying to catch her breath.

"Please don't tell me you believe that nutcase!" he groaned, taking his shoes off and flopping down onto the couch.

"But you won!" she protested, kneeling next to him, her bright eyes exploring his face. "It said so on the ticket!"

"It was a joke, Kagome. Just a fucking weird joke."

"You checked your account balance, right?" He nodded. "There you go! There's no way they could have messed with the numbers. That goes beyond the skills of a few pranksters."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Even if I did win, there's no way that amount of money could instantly be present in my account, which, by the way, they couldn't have possibly accessed. Hell, it takes an entire day for a regular paycheck to show! And don't you think there would have to be more effort or something to win that much cash? Like getting the right series of number or whatever, I don't fuckin' know. But I know they wouldn't just give it to me all at once like that!"

"I still think you got it for real," she murmured stubbornly, brushing out some glitter that still lingered in his hair, as black and long as hers.

"Fine, you know what?" he said, exasperated that someone had thought him stupid enough to play as dumb a trick as a fake lottery win on him. "I'll buy something super expensive right now, and that'll prove I don't have shit."

"What're you going to buy?" she asked curiously, scooting closer to him to see the screen of his phone.

"Uh…" he faltered. "I don't know. You want anything?"

She shook her head. Suddenly nervous, he did the first thing that came to his mind and googled jewelry websites.

"Are you going to buy a ring for Kikyo?" she asked, her tone indiscernible.

"We broke up," he said shortly, not wanting to get into it.

"Then what are you looking for?"

His face felt like it was on fire. "Can't think of anything. Want a necklace?" Inuyasha had been about to look for rings for her, but when she hinted at him proposing to Kikyo, it suddenly felt wrong.

"You're being awfully nice," she said, leaning her head on his shoulder. "That's unusual."

"Like you know what my usual is," he said bitterly, settling on a diamond and sapphire necklace with a silver chain and a few tiny pearls scattered here and there. It reminded him of the night sky, and he always thought of Kagome especially at night, so it fit. Selecting it and hitting "Buy", he waited, fully expecting his purchase to be denied. According to the last time he had checked his account, sometime yesterday afternoon, he had had a total of twelve dollars in the bank. The necklace was about a hundred times that amount. After a few seconds of waiting, it went through.

_It went_ _through._

Meaning he had money in the bank.

Meaning it was either a very elaborate, unfunny prank or it was real.

Meaning he had just spent over a thousand bucks on a necklace for his teenage sister.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome, who was still leaning on his shoulder and beaming at him. "Told you so."

"T-this is probably just a mistake," he stuttered. "I'll get an email saying it was cancelled or something. It's not possible!"

"What are you going to do with all your money?" she asked seriously, ignoring his gasping breaths.

The question calmed him down somewhat. "If it is real, then… Then I don't know." He shook his head. "I just… I don't know."

"Come on, just think about it!" she said, playfully snuggling in closer to him. "Invest it? Save it? Blow it all on flashy stuff and flashier girls?"

"I… I guess I'd move out."

"And go where?"

He sighed. "Anywhere."

Her eyes were earnest. "Whatever you do, don't leave me, okay? Don't leave me alone again."

Inuyasha laughed. "What am I supposed to do, kidnap you? I hate it here," he said, gesturing to the room around them, the leather furniture and hardwood floors. "Mom and Dad haven't treated me like their son in years!"

"Don't leave me again!" she cried, her eyes streaming tears, much to his dismay. He had temporarily forgotten how easy it was to make her cry. "I won't be able to stand it this time."

"Shhh, Kagome, shhh," he whispered, taking her into his arms.

"You can't leave!" she said, her voice muffled by his chest, the words vibrating into his skin.

Trying to be reasonable, he said, "Whether this is real or not, there's going to come a day when you and I will go our separate ways." His heart hurt just thinking about it, but he continued. "We did a good job these past few years, remember? You don't need me. You can be strong by yourself."

"I do need you!" she protested. "You can't leave me again. I won't let you!"

Quick, Kagome shot her head up, almost hitting his chin, and grabbed him by the collar, pressing his lips to hers. He did not react at first, too stunned, but quickly pushed her back. She was back on him in an instant, wrapping her arms around him, forcing him onto his back while she straddled him. Inuyasha moaned into her mouth and her tongue found his. Her clothed breasts pressed against his chest and he bucked up into her, taking control of the kiss. It had been too long since he had tasted her, far too long. All the meetings with the therapists, the medication, the stern, angry, tearful lectures from his parents, the stupid hypnotism sessions, even the fucking exorcism had done nothing to change him. At his core, he had always wanted this, and he had made Kagome want it as well.

He had first touched her at an embarrassingly young age, probably with all the innocent curiosity of a child. The only difference between him and the rest of the kids playing "you show me yours, I'll show you mine" was that he kept going. After a short while, he knew it was wrong, very wrong. He made sure not to get caught, asking his parents for a treehouse with the sole purpose of hiding his sinful activities from their eyes. While he had been young, Kagome had been even younger, and had no clue that what they were doing was something that should remain hidden. It took a while, but he eventually convinced her that it was a game she could never ever speak about, because then he'd never play with her ever again. Being her only playmate at the time, she cried at the mere thought of losing him and agreed.

Kagome had originally been reluctant, crying and raising a fuss whenever he attempted to do anything the least bit inappropriate. In the end, he won, finding a way of touching that she liked. Every day, he coached her, touching the hearts of his parents and all their friends with his apparent dedication to his baby sister. They played real games, too, of course, but their favorite was always the one they played when he knew for certain no one else was around.

They played without getting caught for years.

Inuyasha was twelve, far past the age of reason. After a particularly rough day at school, he was looking forward to his favorite stress-relieving activity. Long story short, he tried something new that the other boys in class had been talking about, ended up hurting Kagome and making her bleed, and their mother had come rushing out, climbing up and into the treehouse. He had been so worried that he had hurt her permanently, maybe even killed her, that he didn't even think to cover up what they had been doing. Too shocked to move, Izayoi had just knelt inside the treehouse with her hands over her mouth, eyes wide and streaming. Kagome sobbed and lay on the floor curled into a ball while he yelled at his mother to help her. Brought out of her stupor, she gathered up Kagome and left him there, naked and crying.

He didn't remember much after that, but when his father got home and his mother informed him of everything, he had been furious, and Inuyasha had ended up spending a few days in the hospital as well. His father tore down the treehouse using only his rage and a single hammer. Then came the doctors, the meds, the speeches, the emotional separation from his family. When a year rolled around, they were all perfectly practiced at not talking about it. Even though he had gotten all the blame, he still believed Kagome had the worst of it, though. They had told her over and over that she was a victim, and eventually she stopped begging to play with him again and became silent, doing a complete 180 from her previously happy and bright personality. Now she was scared and timid, constantly nervous. She was especially nervous around him and they never were alone with each other again.

Until now.

Inuyasha groaned, pushing away the unhappy memories as he flipped them so he was on top. He had thought she would never want him again, had hated himself and agonized over it for so long, but that wasn't true. Kagome had been the one to touch him this time. For so long he had been imagining her and no other as he stroked himself, always feeling a huge pain in his heart because he knew he had hurt her and he was the most vile thing on the planet and that she would never feel the same way as he did. Over and over again, he had tried to replace her with other pale, brunette girls with light eyes, but they never did the trick. There was always something wrong about the angle of their nose, the thinness of their lips, the rasp in their voice. Kikyo had been the closest, but she had not inspired that fierce passion in him that Kagome did. Her fingers tangled in his hair and he realized that she was still crying. Slowing down, he gently kissed the tears from her face, not wanting to hurt her like he had the time he robbed her of her virginity far too early. They had another chance, and this time he'd do things right, he'd—

"Kagome? Inuyasha? Where are you? I've got groceries and I need help bringing them in."

Inuyasha was unceremoniously shoved to the ground and Kagome sat up, already having pulled her sweater down and smoothed her hair.

"Coming, Mom!" she called while wiping the tears from her face, sending him an apologetic look before she ran off to help.

Scowling, he rubbed the back of his head and got up to help with the groceries. A thought suddenly occurred to him and he frowned. There was no way they could start things up now. He had only gotten away with it last time because they were both children and their parents thought it could be stamped out of him. Even though he had been doing a pretty good job of keeping them fooled to the point of almost fooling himself at times, they had always been wary, especially since all the girls he dated looked similar to Kagome. If they were caught again, at the very least he would go to prison. His father just might kill him this time, though. They'd have to put things on hold until he got a job and had enough to rent a place. Unless the money was real, in which case they only had to wait the year and several months until Kagome turned eighteen.

He was smiling just thinking about.

Even when their father came home just when Kagome laid dinner on the table, he still had a smile on his face.

"What's with the grin? Found a job?" he questioned somewhat rudely.

Inuyasha grunted. "Nope, but I have a feeling something will come in soon." He was planning on waiting until tomorrow, and if the money was still there, he'd start to rent an apartment. Hell, even buy a fucking house. Somewhere isolated, where he didn't have to worry about anyone finding out about his preferences.

"I don't like freeloaders," Toga warned, food visible in his mouth.

"I'll be out of your hair in no time." He smiled at Kagome, and she blushed.

The rest of the meal passed without incident, everyone eating quietly and not looking up from their plates, all of them wishing they could be somewhere else but feeling the need to keep up appearances of being a happy family. After washing his dish, Inuyasha silently left without excusing himself, knowing it would annoy his parents but not enough for them to correct him. Laying on his bed, he stared at the numbers on his phone. Just under 800 million. And it was all his. The money, the girl. He had everything right at his fingertips. A smile crept onto his face and he turned his lamp off, shoving his phone under the pillow. Things were finally going his way.

**O/\o/\O**

He had always been an exceptionally heavy sleeper, so the fact that something had woken him up before daytime was more than a little disconcerting. Not able to see anything in the darkness, he moved to get up, only to find he couldn't. Panic made him fully conscious, and just as he was about to scream, a hand covered his mouth.

"Shhh, it's only me," Kagome whispered, her lips brushing against the shell of his ear and making him shiver. He heard the sound of his lamp being turned on and then was able to see a very naked girl sitting on his stomach. Smiling mischievously, she removed her hand from his mouth, still keeping it close in case he reacted in a way she deemed to be unfavorable.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he hissed. Inuyasha wanted to shove her off of him but the handcuffs on his wrists and ankles prevented that.

A strange combination of her eyes glazing over and her expression darkening made him afraid again. "I knew you decided you weren't going to touch me again until you move out. I know you. I _know _you. I can't wait anymore, Inuyasha. What happens if you meet another girl and you like her more? I swear I'd die!"

"Fuck, Kagome, stop saying crazy shit!" he whispered back. "You're the only one I've wanted more than a few times, okay? Don't go and do something crazy when we're so close to—"

Jamming a rolled up pair of socks in his mouth (where she had been keeping them, he didn't want to know) and quickly taping over it, Kagome then laid a small kiss on his nose and pulled out a pair of scissors. He wanted to scream for help, but he couldn't do that. Still, he was afraid of making even a small peep lest his parents hear and barge in. Even though he was clearly restrained and unwilling and Kagome was the one on top, they'd probably think he had somehow managed to brainwash her in the couple days he had been back and that this was some sort of thing he told her to do for his own pleasure. In other circumstances, waking up tied to the bed with her naked on him would make him cum right then and there, but she was being creepy and he didn't want to chance getting caught when he was so close to freedom.

Inuyasha tried to tell Kagome all that with his eyes, but it didn't work.

Instead, she busily started snipping away at the t-shirt he was wearing, slicing up his chest slowly and carefully as though there was a dotted line and she was making paper dolls. When she was done, each half of the front of his shirt was laying on either side of his torso and his naked chest was exposed to her, something she evidently enjoyed as she immediately began to run her fingers up and down his sweat-dampened skin. Biting her lip and ignoring his attempts at communication, she scooted down his body and sat on his thighs, stopping to briefly grind against his shamefully half-erect and still clothed cock along the way. Her dark head lowered onto his chest until her face touched his skin. The tip of her tongue flicked his nipple and he jumped, startled at how good just that one bit of contact felt. Growing bolder, she sucked and gently bit the brown circle, teasing him the way he had once teased her so long ago. She repeated her ministrations on the other nipple before moving down his defined but not exactly Magic Mike-worthy body, nibbling and kissing and sucking, leaving marks that would certainly last a while.

His entire body was trembling, his hands trying to yank away from their prison. Vaguely, he felt moisture on his arms and a throbbing in his wrists. Blood and sweat. He'd definitely be feeling that tomorrow. But Kagome paid him no mind, instead dragging his boxers down with a cute look of concentration on her face, more serious than he'd ever seen her. The metal handcuffs clanked on his iron bedpost, but he didn't care, he needed to touch her, to feel her. He needed to see pleasure on her face in reaction to his touch instead of pain. When Kagome finally succeeded in freeing his throbbing cock from his underwear, he cried out, a sound that was still sharp even though it was greatly muffled by the gag. Again, she took the scissors, stroking his twitching thighs with her left hand as she cut his underwear with her right. Inuyasha didn't even care that a sharp, metal tool was near his most sensitive parts. His greatest, most persistent fantasy was finally about to come true all the way and nothing was going to stop it this time.

"It's so much bigger than last time," she whispered in awe, dropping the scissors in exchange for a tentative hold on him. "I don't know why I expected it to be the same." There was a quaver in her voice now, and Inuyasha knew she was scared. His heart hurt in remembrance of her pain and he made a soothing sound, looking at her with eyes full of the love he had kept hidden, even from himself, the love that somehow made him feel dirtier than the lust.

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she leaned down and placed a kiss on the head, licking the pre-cum from her lips before glancing up at him to gauge his reaction. Every muscle in his body was straining and his teeth dug into the cotton socks, biting them so hard that his incisors almost were able to touch. Apparently that was acceptable, because Kagome smiled at him and then licked his erection from bottom to top before taking him in her mouth, slowly managing to take all of him. He was glad she remembered what he'd taught her. Her soft hands were busying themselves by lightly stroking the skin of his lower stomach, sometimes venturing down to his inner thighs. After a while, she removed him from her mouth and he outright screamed at her, but she only smiled and ducked down to lick his balls, covering them in her saliva. Kagome sucked one into her mouth and moaned then did the same to the other. When she tired of that, she went back to his cock, sucking on the head and swirling around it with her tongue.

Inuyasha almost screamed again when she pulled away from him yet another time, but she quickly rose to her knees and hovered over him, one hand gripping his cock and the other spreading her dripping lips open. As if in slow-motion, she lowered herself onto him, taking him inside her inch by inch, her face screwed up in a confusing mixture of fear, desperation, lust, and resolve. His heart was beating so fast and he felt so hot, almost as if he was going to pass out. The only thing keeping him going was the mind-numbing pleasure he felt from her gripping him, unlike anything he'd ever had before. Staying absolutely still so as to not frighten her further, he just watched her as she impaled herself on his flesh, wondering how she felt emotionally, physically, mentally, spiritually. The whole shebang.

Finally, they were joined together completely, and she was so tight around him it almost hurt. It took a few minutes, but she loosened up, gradually relaxing bit by bit until the look on her face was less strained and more devilishly angelic. Inuyasha only wished he could be on top of her, looking down and moving freely, his arms around her and his lips everywhere they could touch. It felt wrong this way, good but wrong. But it wasn't like he could voice his opinion on the matter.

And then she began to move.

Sliding up and down him like an absurdly sexual carousel character, he had never seen her or anyone so beautiful. Her eyes were closed and he wanted to reach up and peel back her eyelids, make her look at him. There were so _many_ things he wanted to do to her. It was amazing he had not cum yet, but the way she was bouncing on him told him it was just a matter of time. With clumsily graceful movements, she finally found a rhythm, and he bit even harder into the gag, wondering how it had avoided being torn to shreds by his frustrated teeth. Her hands slapped down on his chest and somehow what should have been the sting of pain instead translated to even greater pleasure. He was so close, just a few more bounces and maybe another slap and he'd be there.

Kagome chose that moment to cry out blissfully in orgasm, clenching around him and drenching him in her juices, leaning over his chest and shuddering. He wanted to hold her, wanted to kiss her, wanted to whisper loving things into her ear, but most of all he wanted to fuck her into the mattress for the five seconds it would take him to cum. Her panting breaths teased his sweat-soaked skin and he nudged her as best as he was able to, needing her to finish the job.

He hadn't really been expecting anything, but Kagome looking down at him in horror was certainly out of the blue.

Confused, he asked her what was wrong, momentarily forgetting about the gag. He didn't get an answer. She was more focused on staring at him, glancing at his wrists, looking back to her hands, and then back at him. After a while, she connected the dots and shrieked, stumbling and jumping off of him, thankfully not breaking his dick or anything like that. Tears trekked down her face and his brow furrowed in greater confusion. Was she freaking out about them not using a condom? Well, she should have thought about that before she desired to fucking bareback him without his consent.

"Oh my god," she moaned, her hands coming up to cover her mouth. "Oh god, what happened…"

Angry and still hard, he told her to get him the fuck out of the handcuffs, which came out as a series of muffled nothings. Eyes widening, she obeyed, her shaking hands having a hard time undoing the cuffs, the keys of which were just beside his head. After she was done, she ripped the duct tape from his mouth, uncaring of whether or not it would cause him pain, which it did. Grimacing, he spat out the sock.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" he yelled, figuring if his parents hadn't come in already then they weren't going to.

"I-I-I don't know why I—How did I—" Kagome was unable to form a coherent sentence, her eyes darting everywhere about the room but never looking at him.

His heart softening in understanding, he embraced her, rubbing her back and rocking her from side to side.

"It's okay, baby," he murmured. "I know you're scared, but it's alright. I won't be mad." She went rigid in his arms and he held her tighter, knowing she'd bolt if he gave her an opening. "Kagome, remember when I said you were the only girl I ever wanted to be with more than once or twice? I meant that. Don't psych yourself out about everything. We're going to be together as much as possible, and when you're eighteen we can leave this house forever and move in together. We'll go somewhere nobody will recognize us, just you and me, okay? I… I love you." Confessing to her was freedom like he'd never known it to be, and as cliché as it sounded, he felt lighter than he had in years.

Kagome struggled in his arms, but he didn't let her push him away. To his surprise, she stomped on his foot, and he let out a short, surprised cry of pain.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" she said quaveringly. Her face was turned up to his and he saw nothing but disgust and rage where there once was only softness. "I hate you! After everything you've done to me, how could you think I would accept this!" she spat, glaring at him.

His world came to a stop. "But what about… You were all over me! And you told me you needed me. Me!"

Kagome laughed, more tears following. "You're disgusting. I told Mom and Dad not to let you back in the house, I begged them to keep you away from me. I don't know how I got like this, how I got here with you. Did you drug me?!" Her tone became increasingly hysterical and she shook harder. "Please let go of me. Let go of me! I need to go back inside, Inuyasha, I'm scared, let go!"

Those were the words she had said to him right before their mother had found them in the tree house. Filled with rage, his heart breaking, Inuyasha shoved her onto the bed, moving on top of her before she could curl up and protect herself. Kagome was saying something but he didn't pay attention, too angry at her for leading him on and angry at himself for falling for her lies. For the first time in a long time, he allowed himself to study her body, noting the changes that he had not been able to observe as much as he wanted to over the years. Her breasts were large, something that was hard to notice with the way she dressed in baggy shirts and baggier sweaters most of the time unless their mother intervened with a sundress here and there. He'd see to it that she'd always dress to show off her loveliness from now on. There was no way he was letting her go now. Even if he had to take her away tonight, cut her off from everyone she knew and loved and live on the lam, he would. Fuck the money, fuck everything. She belonged to him. She always had.

Wetting his lips, he ducked his head down, forcefully kissing her the way she should have kissed him earlier. There was no time for love now, only time to get his point across: Kagome was his, and she had better understand that before things got uglier. Her mouth remained stubbornly closed and her lips were pursed, so he brought his hand up to grip her chin, exerting more and more pressure until she finally sobbed and relented, allowing him to explore her mouth uninhibited. A hand teasingly drifting over her throat and pressing down even got her to participate. He reacquainted himself with her body in fragments, cupping a breast, her buttocks, gripping her thigh, fingers tangled in her hair. She gasped and sobbed and pleaded with him, but he silenced her with more kisses, trailing his lips down her body until he got to her nipples, sucking one into his mouth and moaning at the feeling of her hardening against his tongue. Bringing his fingers to her core, he probed and entered her, gently rubbing her clit. Even before he had touched her there, she was wet, and not from earlier. The new wetness was warm and liberally coated his fingers, filling him with a feeling he could not name. Thinking he had spent more than enough time making her comfortable, he reached down and guided himself to her entrance.

Kagome put her hands on his shoulders, her lower lip trembling and her eyes red from crying. "Don't," she whispered, her hands clutching him a little tighter. "Please don't."

Ever so gently, he placed a kiss on her cheek, nose, chin, other cheek, tasting her tears. Without further delay, he thrust into her, kissing her and taking her scream into his mouth. Her nails dug into his shoulders painfully, but he didn't care, he'd give her that. There was none of that frantic, raw lust from before. There was just a certain tenderness, a moment of teaching. Kagome was admirably trying to hold her sobs in, and Inuyasha rewarded her with a hand on her breast, rolling her nipple and rubbing it with the pad of his thumb. She'd calm in time.

Inuyasha got the sudden uncontrollable urge to taste her neck, a place he'd never really cared about before with any of his partners. It had always been a nonsexual part to him, like an arm or something, but now he wanted to kiss it, suck on it, lick the small creases. Abruptly, he did so, and soon kissing wasn't enough. He needed her on a deeper level, needed to feel her skin between his teeth, leave a reminder of what they'd done that would last. Following his desires, he bit her, dimly realizing and not caring when his teeth pierced her flesh, sinking into her. The blood just made the experience sweeter.

Kagome was whining, breathing hard and fast, pulling at his hair as hard as she could, but he couldn't feel it. His grip tightened on her breast, and there too he pierced her, his fingernails having become claws. Done with her neck, he licked the ragged wound lovingly a few times, a few of her tear drops coming down and washing away a bit of blood that he had missed. His lips found hers again and shared her blood with her, and he bit his lip, his own blood swelling to the surface and wiped away by her struggling tongue. His palm was wet with her blood and he removed it from her breast, kissing the sticky redness and swallowing it, drinking from her, wrapping his lips around her nipple and sucking until she let out a hoarse cry and came around him for the second time that night. A few more brutal, punishing, selfish thrusts and his own orgasm came to him, the strongest one he had ever experienced. He roared out his satisfaction, gradually quieting to a growl as he continued to move within her, finally laying his head on her breast, the beating of his heart the only thing he could hear.

Besides the applause.

Lazily, inexplicably unconcerned and unsurprised, he turned around to face the man from the shop in Mexico, Xanadu or whoever. He was the same man who had been in the liquor store, although why he hadn't immediately realized it escaped him.

"Whaddya want?" he yawned, still inside Kagome, only now she was on top of him since he had turned over, her face in his shoulder and her arms limply at his sides.

"Just seeing how your wishes were progressing," he said, pointedly eyeing Kagome's naked form. "Enough money to tell your dad to fuck off and fucking your kid sister. Nice choices, although they are somewhat common."

"And?" Inuyasha asked moodily. He was hard again and began to rock inside of Kagome impatiently.

"Have you noticed your change?"

"What fucking change?" He didn't particularly care to know what the man was talking about, even though something told him it was incredibly important.

Naraku (_that_ was the name!) laughed and extended his hand, pointing at his head. "The ears? The hair? The eyes, fangs, claws, stamina, hearing, smell, _everything_."

Glancing at the mirror across from him, he took in his new appearance, the twitching dog ears, the silver hair, golden eyes, everything.

"The fuck?!"

"A gift," he said generously, "that you've certainly proven yourself worthy of. After all, you wouldn't have gotten it had you not followed through on mercilessly raping that sweet little girl again."

He laughed. "She came on to me this time, man."

Naraku smiled widely and shook his head. "She was just under the influence of your wish spell, Inuyasha."

His brow furrowed. "So she never wanted me?"

The other man laughed. "No, it was like she said. She utterly and completely despised you and always did."

The heart break of earlier returned. "But I—"

"You love her, I get it," he said with a roll of his eyes. "Although why you chose this whining little 12-year-old over a woman like your last girlfriend completely baffles me. Perhaps I'll give her a call…"

"Do whatever you want," he growled angrily, "just get the fuck out of my room so I can talk to her and figure this shit out!"

Another smile. "Don't tell me you haven't realized her condition yet, my dear dog."

Confused, he tipped Kagome back in his arms, gently shaking her in an attempt to rouse her when she did not respond. When she still did not open her eyes, he glared at Naraku.

"What the fuck did you do to her?!"

"Not I, my dear dog, but you."

Panicking, he looked back down at Kagome, noticing for the first time how completely deep her wounds were, one on her neck and the other over her heart. Her lips were colorless and her skin was quickly paling even further, and she had always been an exceptionally pale creature, even as a little girl who had spent all her time playing outside in the hot sun, something he had always thought was lovely.

"Why won't she wake up?" he whispered, not embarrassed to be on the verge of tears and naked in such a compromising position in front of a man he didn't even know.

"She's dead. Really. She was done with right after you finished filling her with your mutated essence," he said in a bored tone, flatly examining him.

"N-no," he choked, shaking his head in denial. "That can't be true. None of this can be true!"

Naraku sighed. "Listen, I don't want another fucking freak out, so I'll just get to the point. You're a demon. Well, half-demon, since I can't make you into a full demon until you die, which will take fucking forever now. But anyway, I'm giving you a choice. You can work for me, keep the money I've already given you and make even more, and I'll bring Kagome back to life. The world will be yours for the taking as long as it exists."

"The catch?" he demanded, heart hammering inside his chest.

"You'll be working in a shop like mine, cursing unwitting idiots and unwilling innocents until they learn their lesson or don't, in which case you will have earned another soul for the big guy downstairs. I have to tell you," he said, casually examining some dirt under his nails, "it's mostly 'don'ts' in this business. Which is good. Or bad. Profitable."

"_The catch?_" he spat out again, each moment Kagome's chest didn't rise with a breath killing him inside.

"You go to hell in the end. There's no avoiding it. And it's not 'oh cool, my friends are here too, though it is a bit hotter than I'd prefer' hell. No, that's something those pussy Protestants made up. Nope, we're headed toward 'constant torture in flames that scar the soul' hell. Creative, unthinkable, too disgusting to be named torture is also a certainty. So either work for me, or I can wipe your memory, turn you back into a human, and make it look like li'l sis here died in her sleep from something or other. What do you say?"

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. Was there ever really a choice?

"What about her?" he asked, trying to keep his voice steady. "What will she be like when she wakes up?"

"Good question," Naraku said, an admiring glint in his eye. "Just as she was before. Frightened of you, hating you. So what will your answer be, my dear dog?"

"Stop fuckin' calling me that!" he barked out. "Uh, shit. I want Kagome back, but I want her to love me. Make her love me."

Another roll of the eyes. "Not possible. Those spells are temporary, friend. But see here, that mark on her neck?" Inuyasha glanced at it and nodded. "Mating mark. She's tied to you for life, for better or for worse. She will never be able to stray. She can never leave you, not even in death." His eyes flashed red and glinted with evil delight. "Although I'd recommend knocking her up just for insurance."

"So… I can win her over?" he asked, brushing a length of hair from her cheek.

Naraku chuckled. "You'll certainly have time. This world won't end for quite some time yet. And it's only a few decades until everyone else she's ever known and loved dies and you'll be the only one she has. So? Hurry before her spirit travels too far beyond my reach."

Taking a deep breath, he nodded. "Yes," he said, looking back up at him. "Yeah, I'll take your deal. I'll do anything to get her back."

"Good to know," Naraku murmured. "Well, she'll revive momentarily. I took the precaution of sealing the sound inside your room until you move out. Happy fucking!" he called out with a trill, bleeding into the darkness and disappearing, although Inuyasha suspected he still lingered and was going to watch the show.

It took a while, long minutes stacked up on top of longer minutes that he spent staring at her face in concentration. First it was just a twitching of an eyelid, a small bit of color coming back to her lips. And then a noise he'd never forget. The beat of her heart, which he was now able to hear. At first a faint pump, but then it grew stronger, faster. He felt like a child on Christmas morning. After she woke up, they'd start their new life, a better life than either of them had ever even conceived of. Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked at him, sleepy and confused.

"Who are you?" she whispered hoarsely. "What happened?"

Smiling softly, he began to move within her again, never having softened. "Kagome," he murmured tenderly, bringing up a hand up cup her face. "We'll never be apart again."

Recognition flashed in her eyes, bringing with it dread. "I-Inuyasha?!" She was too weak to struggle much and accepted his grip on her hips with only a small groan.

"I made a deal, Kagome," he said, interrupting himself with a moan. "For you. Your life. Everything for you." He brought her hips down on him before moving her up again, amazed at his new strength and other abilities. He could smell her, smell her arousal that was tinged with fear and self-hatred. It was delicious.

"What happened?!" she repeated, tears coming to her eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening alone. "You're different. I'm scared."

Lovingly, he palmed her breast, not missing the way she automatically arched into him. "I did it for you. Now we'll always be together."

The synchronicity of their movements amazed him and he was sure she felt it as well, her negative feeling gradually fading away. Soon she was acting like she had while under the spell, riding him with abandon, her black hair sticking to her sweaty back. Caught up in the moment, he wrapped her hair around his fist, admiring the shine and softness before biting her neck again in the same place. Instead of screaming and fighting like she had before, she only rode him harder, clawing at his shoulders and upper arms like a possessed cat, arching her back until her breast was placed so temptingly in front of his face, luring him in with its perfect jiggle. His tongue, considerable longer than before, snaked out to take a lick, teasing her before they came together in an explosion so powerful he almost thought an earthquake was taking place.

They repeated the performance several times that night.

It was only daytime when Kagome's conscience caught up with her. "What did we do?" she whispered, looking at him with her big blue eyes.

"Nothing we haven't done before," he stated comfortably, wrapping an arm around her and wishing she would just go to sleep.

"But this time," she whispered, a few tears falling from her eyes and onto the pillow she rested her head against. "This time I _wanted_ it."

Inuyasha kissed her, worn out even with his new abilities. "And you're gonna keep on wanting it. Don't think I used up all my tricks in one night, baby. I've got a few more ways to make you scream."

She shuddered in spite of herself. "Just don't make it hurt again, please? And don't tell Mom and Dad."

Grunting in agreement, he brought her closer to him, nestling his head on top of hers. Even though he was more tired than ever, his cock began to stiffen against her thigh, and she moved her leg against him. His new, monstrous sexual appetite was going to take a bit of getting used to, but he could think of worse things. Moaning into her hair, he humped her leg like the dog he now was, his fingers pinching her nipples with a mind of their own. Would they ever get tired of each other? He mounted Kagome yet again, admiring the bruises and scratches he'd left on her, letting her bite him anywhere she wished with a sudden savage energy.

He really hoped not.


End file.
